Nada especial
by Asusa.Z.S
Summary: Yuki aprovecha un tiempo de soledad para pensar sobre sí mismo, su relación con Shuichi y la vida en general. PoVYuki.


**Holas… hace mucho que no escribo nada… así que me disculpo si los personajes no parecen como son (realmente me disculpo!). Aun así, puse un gran esfuerzo en hacer este pequeño relato, por favor, denle una oportunidad. ¡ojalá les guste!**

**Disclamer: Gravitation y sus personajes le pertenecen a Maki Murakami. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Nada especial**

En días como estos, cuando el sol parece estar cansado y se oculta entre las nubes y el viento no sopla fuerte y sólo deja pasar una brisa vespertina, pienso que realmente soy un tipo ermitaño, siempre sentado en el estudio frente a la computadora, moviendo y moviendo los dedos, hasta que una pizca de inspiración se me aparece y comienzo a escribir de verdad. Como todos saben, no me agradan las juntas, las fiestas, los encuentros espontáneos, no soy de aquellos que se paran por un café mientras van por la calle. Pueden decir que soy aburrido, si. Demasiado serio, malhumorado, egocéntrico y hasta narcisista he escuchado decir. Puede que tengan razón. ¿Qué demonios viste en mí, Shindou Shuichi?.

Algo que sólo yo sé es: En algún lugar escondí todo aquello que el mundo esperaba ver. ¿Viste algún resplandor de eso acaso?

Aún sigo creyendo que nuestro encuentro fue muy inesperado (por mucho que tu creas que lo planeé, que lo tenía todo previsto, que era un táctica para atraerte a mí) y estoy dispuesto a asumir (solo frente a mi consciencia) que me sorprendí. Me sorprendí de ti, me asombre de ti, de tu ahínco, la incoherencia de tu aspecto, tu estúpida jovialidad y tu energía imparable, tu mala forma de hablar, tu falta de disciplina y todo eso. Eras un paquete lleno de explosivos y justo tenías que ponerte en mi camino. Me sorprendí de mí también, porque todo lo que tu descubrías sobre mí, yo creía que lo tenía bien oculto debajo de varias (¡varias!) capas de hielo. Supiste que no me gustaba el café con azúcar , que el lado derecho de la cama era mi favorito, que me molestan las cortinas abiertas cuando despierto… tantas cosas tan triviales que nadie más sabía, ¡y ni siquiera tuve que decirlo!. Estaba anonadado, como perdido en una parte del tiempo en la cual sólo podía ver como todas las cosas ocurrían y no podía detenerlas. Sentí miedo, es verdad, me alejé de ti, intenté mostrarte lo peor de mí para que huyeras. Pero parecía inútil, era inútil. Seguías allí, empujándome a un espacio perdido, a un huracán que no me dejaba volver a mi aburrida rutina dejando que mi cuerpo actuara sin dejarle tiempo a la mente para reaccionar.

Fue un golpe brusco, violento. No me agradó. Incluso he pesando que jamás podré perdonar, que un mocoso como tú se haya metido en mi vida de un momento a otro, haya robado mis recuerdos y los haya tirado a la basura. Es demasiado. A veces creo que siento rencor, que cada vez que te beso intento dejar impregnado en tus labios el sabor de mi ira, del malestar que me causaste, que intento dejar claro en medio de las caricias lo corroído que me sentí. Me sentí destruido, es verdad, quería que tú también lo sintieras. Pero ¿Quién dice que realmente lo odie? ¿Cuánto más podría seguir fingiendo que no tenía problemas con mi vida? ¿Cuánto más podría soportar la máscara de tipo genial al que no le importa nada? Aun la mantengo, sí, pero ya no esta tan pegada a mi piel, puedo diferenciar lo que realmente soy de lo que pretendo ser. ¿Cómo lograste distinguir el pesar que sentía, Shuichi?

Me sentía defraudado de mí mismo, que todo mi talento, que todo lo que la gente veía de mi fuera el resultado de actos tan amargos. Me maldecía por no salir de esta estupidez de cuarto oscuro. Y Cuando estaba en lo peor, venía Seguchi, con su rostro sonriente restregándome en la cara que tenía tanto dinero y que su vida estaba tan bien. Yo sé que no era esa su intención, que él también sufría, se culpaba y no aceptaba que aunque viniera mil veces, el pasado no se podría borrar. No es lo mismo borrar que superar ¿verdad? porque que cuando llegaste con un montón de basura al apartamento para "vivir aquí" supe que todas esas tonterías del hombre solitario y el pasado oscuro se iban por la ventana en ese mismo instante. "Lo siento Seguchi…" pensé "otro monstruo ha llegado".

Seguramente tú aún piensas que lo nuestro es como un cuento de hadas, que jamás va a terminar. Pero quien sabe.

En días como estos, presto mayor atención, incluso me levanto antes que tú y pretendo tener algo muy importante que hacer mientras espero que te despiertes. Escucho como te preparas para verme (aunque lo haces inconscientemente) te ordenas el cabello, te lavas el rostro y luego perezosamente bostezando empiezas a buscarme tratando de no hacer ruido. Pienso en aquellas pequeñas frases que sueltas cada vez que nos encontramos por los pasillos, en las mañanas, en las tardes, en las noches. Cuando me vez, me sonríes y me deseas los buenos días enérgicamente, yo continúo pretendiendo, con mi cara seria mirando la pantalla y saludándote despreocupadamente con la mano. Es todo una actuación, pero me agrada, porque si me levantara y te tomara entre mis brazos para darte un largo beso ¿no seria eso ridículo?. No soy un tipo romántico, ya saben… pero podría serlo si quisiera. Quizás. Quizás es tu culpa que piense en cosas como estas. Quizás es culpa de los libros que escribo y mi imaginación.

Tú no esperas nada especial de mí. Yo, sin embargo, he comenzado a pensar que cada cosa que haces es especial. No hablaré maravillas sobre ti. Pero reconozco que mi vida necesitaba un vuelco. Yo solamente lo acepté. Como dije antes, no fue agradable. Pero lo acepté. Tal como ahora acepto que vayas a hacer las compras al minimarket que queda cerca, que ordenes la mesa para cenar, que compres pasteles para un refrigerio de la tarde y traigas películas en DVD para verlas antes de dormirnos. Acepto que me pidas flores y chocolates para los días festivos, lo que no asegura que lo haré. Acepto las escabullidas a los bares, al cine, al centro comercial, tus sonrisas, los besos tímidos y los suspiros que botas cuando estamos por empezar algo…

Las nubes grises y el resplandor desteñido en el cielo me ponen nostálgico, entonces supongo que esta vida ya no es tan mala.

- ¡Yuki! ¡Ven rápido, Traje algo para comer! La señora de la pastelería me dio uno gratis porque le ayudé a cargar unas cajas, así que…- Hablas rápidamente mientras dejas las cosas sobre la mesa. Puedes ser tan cuidadoso.

- ¿Es necesario que continúes parloteando todo el día?¿Morirás si no lo haces?-

-¡Yuukiii! No seas malo, yo fui especialmente a comprar algo delicioso para comer, ¿no puedes ser mas agradecido?-

-¿Más agradecido dices….?- Me acerco a ti con paso lento, te tomo por la cintura y mientras de beso el cuello dejando algunas marcas, voy deslizando mis dedos por la cintura de tu pantalón. - ¿Quieres ver que tan agradecido puedo ser…?

-mmm….- No dices nada, pero miras intensamente hacia la habitación y te sonrojas. No sonrío, pero me siento satisfecho, así te encamino a la habitación mientras jugueteo contigo.

Realmente, esta vida ya no es tan mala.


End file.
